Juego de poder
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Kaito/Shark. Su relación siempre estuvo cargada de tensión y cuando este deriva además en atracción sexual, la combinación se vuelve peligrosa. ¿Cómo lo sobrellevan ellos? En un juego de poder que nunca acaba, en donde los roles se cambian, en donde no hay nada definido. M por escenas explícitas. 30 frases.


**Título:** Juego de poder.  
**Claim: **Tenjo Kaito/Kamishiro Ryouga (Shark).  
**Notas:** Post-series.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Género**: Romance  
**Tabla de retos:** Frases Lemon

* * *

**Juego de poder.**

**01. Dentro.**  
Ryouga choca bruscamente contra la pared, haciéndose daño en un costado y apenas se da cuenta de que están dentro de su apartamento, pues Kaito ha aprisionado sus labios, acallando así todas sus protestas, mientras las prendas se van acumulando en el suelo de la habitación.

**02. Suave.**  
Kaito no puede dejar de reír con ironía cuando Ryouga le reprocha, sin palabras, pero con una mirada más que suficiente, el que lo trate como a un chiquillo. Puede tener 15 años y ser inferior a él, haber perdido ante él, pero eso no significa que pueda subestimarlo. "No soy un niño", le reprocha otra vez. "Lo sé, aprendiste algo con esa pandilla en la que estabas, ¿no es así?". Su tono burlón logra decidirlo, si ha aprendido algo tendrá que demostrarlo y esta vez, el juego de poder lo ganará él.

**03. Libro.**  
"Bastardo", piensa con cierta diversión Kaito, que tiene la vista fija en su libro pero que en realidad no lee. Las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan sospechosamente y aunque no quiere aparentar debilidad, no puede evitar moverse a un lado de donde las manos de Ryouga, el aparentemente inocente Ryouga, descansan. De algún modo también es divertido, inquietante y excitante, porque están en un lugar público y sin duda no es el tiempo para esas cosas. Pero Kaito sabe que trata de doblegarlo, que lo está logrando y que no falta mucho para que llegue a ceder. Malditas hormonas adolescentes, se dice, cuando cierra su libro de un golpe y le hace una seña a su hormonal acompañante para salir del lugar. "Bastardo astuto", piensa por última vez antes de salir de la biblioteca, deseando que nadie note lo casual de su salida juntos.

**04. Jabón.**  
"¿Por qué huele así?", pregunta Haruto a nadie en particular mientras ve la televisión, sin notar que casualmente su hermano y Ryouga se han sentado a su lado, callados como tumbas y apestando a jabón. "Hermano, ¿no estabas bañándote?", inquiere cuando lo observa a su derecha, con el cabello húmedo pegandose a su rostro y la respiración un poco agitada. "Sí, ya terminé". Haruto asiente, aparentemente olvidado de la cuestión, pues su programa lo absorbe y no sabe realmente lo que hace. "Y Ryouga-san también, ¿verdad?". El silencio es su única respuesta, aunque ambos jóvenes se miran azorados durante un instante, sin saber muy bien qué hacer y cuánto sabe Haruto sobre ellos.

**05. Vicio.**  
"Apestas", se queja Kaito mientras están en la cama, en una sesión de besos que se ha tornado trunca y que posiblemente no lleve a nada más. "Apestas a cigarro", puntualiza como si no fuese suficiente, pero no consigue ninguna respuesta. Ambos se limitan a mirarse en la oscuridad creciente de la habitación y cuando Ryouga se echa a reír, el rubio se separa de su lado. Lo desea en ese momento, en ese mismo instante. Pero el olor a cigarro, ese mal hábito que se quedó de sus días de pandillas y perdición, es algo que no puede soportar.

**06. Más.**  
"Ryouga", el nombre le parece extraño aunque le pertenece. Sus padres lo llaman así, su hermana también, pero desde el accidente y dado que no los ve a diario, la costumbre se ha ido perdiendo. Todos los demás lo llaman Shark. El tiburón, el bravucón de la escuela, el tramposo, la decepción de campeón asiático. Ryouga. Aún recuerda la primera vez que Kaito lo llamó así, como muestra de respeto, de que lo consideraba un igual e incluso un rival. "Ryouga...", el nombre se repite en sus oídos una y otra vez mientras Kaito lo murmura, extasiados como están ambos en el vaivén de sus cuerpos y mientras lo escucha decirlo, mientras diversas sensaciones lo invaden, piensa que su nombre no se escucha tan correcto ni tan suyo en los labios de los demás.

**07. Luz.**  
A veces, cuando Ryouga piensa en el pasado, no puede evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado de sus años adolescentes. Las pandillas, los duelos ilegales, el cigarro y los encuentros casuales eran su pan de cada día, una escapatoria al problema de su hermana y su vergüenza en el circuito nacional. Sin embargo, hay muchas otras cosas que no cambiaría, que aún permanecen con él a pesar de los años, que lo han completado como ser humano. Yuuma, los duelos, sus amigos, su hermana. Kaito también, aunque hace muchos años que no se ven más que como amigos. Kaito, quizá sobretodo, porque constituyó todo tipo de aventuras y experiencias que con nadie podría repetir y que aún por las noches, a veces... Sólo a veces, no puede evitar recordar.

**08. Viento.**  
"Lo manda Haruto", afirma Kaito cuando se encuentran a las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de una tormenta de nieve que además trae un viento congelado. La Navidad se acerca y no han podido verse por asuntos familiares, por eso a Ryouga le sorprende encontrarse con él y con el extraño paquete en sus manos, que sin duda es un regalo. "¿Eso es todo?", pregunta tras recibirlo, comprobando por su peso que es algún tipo de ropa. Con tal de que no sean licras o algo así... "Claro, no siempre pienso en sexo, ¿sabes?", como es natural en Kaito el querer tener siempre la última palabra, se apresura rápidamente a remontar el vuelo con ayuda de Orbital, dejándolo completamente anonadado. Shark sonríe, él no puede decir lo mismo y tendrá que conformarse, al menos por hoy, con el regalo.

**09. Limpio.**  
"Esto no es un juego de poder, es un juego limpio", anuncia Kaito mientras presiona sus caderas contra las de Ryouga, logrando que un suspiro escape de los labios de ambos. "Tú no me debes nada ni yo a ti", sus labios se unen y sus lenguas se entrecruzan, luchando, contradiciendo las palabras que el mayor acaba de expresar. "¿Sabes por qué?", el clímax se acerca, Ryouga puede sentirlo invadiendo todo su cuerpo, por un momento espera algún tipo de discurso cursi, alguna declaración de amor, pero su respuesta lo deja satisfecho o quizá no, pero las sensaciones logran borrar todo raciocinio de su interior. "Porque yo siempre gano".

**10. Cabello.**  
"¿Así que estuviste saliendo con el mayor de los Arclight?", pregunta Ryouga durante una de sus rondas por la ciudad, mientras el aire les golpea el rostro al avanzar en sus respectivas motocicletas. "Sí, ¿por qué quieres saber?", al parecer la ciudad está en calma, sin rastro alguno de problemas que quieran desvanecer sus planes de largarse a casa y acostarse juntos, pero la pregunta le parece extraña, le causa cierto desasosiego. "Entonces te gusta el cabello largo, ¿no?" se burla Ryouga, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada por entre sus lentes oscuros. Kaito sonríe, pues nunca han compartido una relación así, hace mucho que no comparte una relación así, desde Chris, por supuesto. "Sí", responde con toda la intención de molestar, "Justo como el tuyo".

**11. Pacto.**  
Decidieron tras la primera, rápida y extraña vez, mantenerlo todo en secreto. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada más fuese a pasar. La siguiente vez y la que le sigue, siempre en cada uno de sus encuentros reanudan el pacto, aunque cada vez sea diferente y no puedan evitar recaer.

**12. Número.**  
Ryouga lo sabe en cuanto las manos de Kaito se deslizan por sus caderas, con las yemas de los dedos presionando suavemente la piel. Lo sabe, pero se calla la pregunta que pugna por salir de sus labios y un suspiro escapa de ellos en su lugar, intenso como un rayo eléctrico recorriéndole la piel. Kaito tiene experiencia, no sólo por ser mayor que él y ser cazador de Numbers. Ha estado con alguien. ¿Con quién? Eso se resiste a preguntarle, porque además sabe que no es de su incumbencia con quién se ha entrenado antes de él.

**13. Lluvia.**  
"No podemos, no aquí", murmura Ryouga, cuando de pronto se encuentra en un callejón alejado de la sociedad junto con Kaito. La lluvia es fría y azota sus cuerpos sin piedad, pero no evita la creciente sensación de calor en su cuerpo, el dolor que siente en su entrepierna al sentirse aprisionado, a merced de las manos de Kaito. "Lo sé, no soy idiota" responde el cazador de Numbers, susurrando a la altura de su cuello, lamiendo las gotas de lluvia que resbalan de su rostro hasta perderse en un playera empapada. "No podemos...", repite Ryouga y se da cuenta de lo horrible de ese hecho cuando Kaito se separa de él, para seguir su camino a casa, donde segundos después él lo alcanza, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias, como una pulmonía, su moral o cualquier cosa de esas.

**14. Niebla.**  
Sólo una vez Kaito ha estado enamorado, un sentimiento que no ha logrado desvanecerse incluso al pasar el tiempo. Sin embargo, es realista y mientras observa a Ryouga dormir (nunca han dormido juntos, nunca ha visto su rostro tan tranquilo, tan apacible), se da cuenta de que quizás lo que comparten no es tan diferente de lo que siente por Chris. Pues la pasión está aunada al amor y es un requisito indispensable para seguir adelante.

**15. Hueco**.  
En la oscuridad de su habitación, Kaito no encuentra nada extraño en su reflejo al mirarse esa mañana, envuelto en el estupor del sueño reparador. Sin embargo, nada más despunta el día y se sienta a tomar el desayuno con su hermano y su padre, queda patente que hay algo muy raro en él por las miradas alarmadas que le lanza su padre y el rostro curioso de Haruto, que además, cabe decirlo, le parece adorable. "Hermano, ¿te pegaste?", Haruto señala con un pequeño dedo el cuello de Kaito y cuando éste se observa, ahora bajo la luz del sol, encuentra un moretón oscuro en el hueco de su cuello, evidencia inequívoca de que Ryouga estuvo allí y que ahora su padre lo sabe.

**16. Sueño.**  
Kaito no sabe cuándo, exactamente, sus sueños comenzaron a cambiar. Antes, imágenes de los rostros de aquellos que había atormentado, aquellos cuyas almas había robado, se cernían sobre él en sueños oscuros y extraños. Varias chicas, varios hombres, algunos inocentes y otros culpables, Ryouga... Pero sólo éste persiste en sus sueños, aunque el tormento ahora es diferente. No quiere ser el primero (y el único) en admitirlo, pero cada mañana cuando se despierta con el corazón acelerado sabe que por fin se ha rendido a las hormonas de la adolescencia que no ha podido dejar atrás. Y lo peor es que no puede hacer nada por arreglarlo.

**17. Fruta.**  
"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shark!", grita Yuuma con su entusiasmo característico, mientras sus amigos corean la felicitación. Ryouga, que está en el centro de todos ellos, frente a la mesa que contiene su pastel de cumpleaños, sonríe con cierta vergüenza, pero sus facciones delatan la felicidad que en realidad siente, pues sus ojos son suaves y su sonrisa carece de ese mohín siniestro que usa para amedrentar a sus enemigos. "¡Es hora de comer el pastel!", anuncia Rio, mientras comienza a repartir grandes porciones entre todos, cubiertos de fresas y chocolate. "Feliz cumpleaños", dice Kaito al acercarse a él, con la excusa de conseguir pastel para Haruto. "Gracias", responde con naturalidad el de ojos azules, sin entrever ninguna intención extra en las palabras de Kaito. Sólo cuando éste le limpia el chocolate de la boca con un dedo, cuidándose de que nadie más lo vea, se da cuenta de que le está dando una pista de cuál será su regalo de cumpleaños, al menos por parte de Tenjo Kaito.

**18. Fetiche.**  
"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?", pregunta una voz femenina, una mezcla de dulzura y fiereza que lo sorprende. Al vortear a verla, la sorpresa se hace doble al encontrarse con una copia casi exacta de Ryouga, salvo por los ojos, que son rojos como el fuego. "No", responde Ryouga a su hermana y su tono de voz para con ella es tranquilo, lleno de un cariño que Kaito no puede expresar con palabras. "¿Seguro?" inquiere ella, sonriendo con perspicacia, pues conoce bien a su hermano (no por nada son gemelos) y puede sentir la incomodidad que le causa su presencia cuando no debería de estar allí, en un lugar totalmente casual de la ciudad, en compañía de lo que ella sospecha es su novio. "No", dice Kaito que se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. "Soy Tenjo Kaito". "Kamishiro Rio", responde la mujer y la sonrisa no escapa de su rostro, pues Ryouga parece frío como una tumba súbitamente. Al cruzar sus ojos con los de Kaito, se puede leer con claridad un -no te metas con mi hermana-, que sólo hace reír al susodicho y a la hermanita en particular. Porque a veces, Ryouga es más transparente que el agua.

**19. Sábanas.**  
Las sábanas están dispersas por toda la cama, envolviendo sus cuerpos a partes desiguales. Por supuesto, a ninguno de los dos realmente les importa, porque la desnudez no los hace sentir vulnerables. Sin embargo, cuando Kaito rompe el silencio, sentado junto a Ryouga que está perezosamente acostado boca abajo, la incomodidad los asalta de inmediato, como una bestia que sólo estuviera al acecho para tratar de atacar. "¿Cómo está tu hermana?", la pregunta incluso suena extraña, irreal fuera del mundo que ambos comparten, lleno de sábanas, besos y caricias, alejado de la luz del sol. "¿Ahora te preocupas por mi hermana?", dándose la vuelta para encararlo, Ryouga sonríe imperceptiblemente, mientras niega con la cabeza. "Está bien, su nombre es Rio, ¿sabes?". "No. Por eso te lo pregunto, porque quiero saber más de ti".

**20. Rudeza.**  
"¿Siempre eres así?", pregunta Ryouga, que de pronto se siente curioso de todos los hubiera en su vida. Kaito está entretenido arreglando su deck para el duelo que planean tener y no le responde inmediatamente, aunque Shark no sabe que realmente está pensando sus palabras, recordando los días en que solía salir con Chris, sonreír e incluso salir a cazar mariposas. "¿Lo preferirías de otra forma?", Kaito no se arrepiente de quién ha llegado a ser, aunque aún se siente culpable por el daño que ha hecho. En realidad no sabe qué responder si le piden que cambie, una negativa, ira, incluso una burla, por eso cuando Ryouga murmura que no, poniéndose el D-Gazer para empezar, no puede evitar sentirse profundamente aliviado.

**21. Húmedo.**  
"¿No crees que tienes un historial demasiado largo en el hospital?", como siempre, el tono de Kaito es de burla, mientras entra en la habitación donde Ryouga descansa, tras haber sufrido un accidente en su motocicleta a causa de un conductor ebrio. "¿No crees que deberías callarte la boca?", es su respuesta, aunque no se escucha tan dura como debería, pues tiene la voz atorada en algún punto de la garganta, a causa del dolor en las costillas, dos de las cuales están rotas. "Está bien", concede él, sentándose al pie de la cama. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?", pregunta en tono casual el mayor, lanzándole una mirada sugestiva. "No me puedo mover, idiota", responde con una sonrisa muy a su pesar el otro, haciendo un ademán con las manos para indicar su estado. "Pero yo sí", dice Kaito con simpleza y cierra el espacio entre ellos con un beso húmedo, el preludio a otra de sus aventuras en lugares públicos.

**22. Círculo.**  
Las luces de la ciudad se deslizan por las paredes, creando siluetas extrañas en la oscuridad de su habitación. En noches como esa, cuando Ryouga no puede dormir y su única compañía es el ruido de una ciudad que se apaga, no puede evitar cuestionarse algunas cosas. Sobretodo sus pensamientos divagan sobre Kaito, sobre Yuuma, dos relaciones diferentes para él e igual de importantes. Yuuma, aún inalcanzable por su edad, inocente, adorable. Kaito, un círculo vicioso del que es difícil despegarse, al que le gusta regresar. Y es eso precisamente lo que le da miedo, el que siempre regresa, ambos lo hacen. El que, con el pasar de los meses, las actividades se han enfocado cada vez menos en el sexo y más en conocerse entre sí. Como una extraña relación de pareja, en la cual la pregunta central queda sin responder, espera nunca sea respondida. "¿Qué sentimos en realidad el uno por el otro?".

**23. Prohibido.**  
No sabe cuánto ha estado deseándolo hasta que sucede, tras un agitado duelo contra una pandilla de Barians que acechan la ciudad. Cuando se encuentran, después de despachar a sus enemigos, que parecen multiplicarse como insectos y tras una incómoda pausa a la que están más que acostumbrados, Ryouga es sorprendido por los labios de Kaito y lo que hasta entonces estuvo prohibido (inconscientemente), se vuelve una realidad.

**24. Automóvil.**  
"¿Dónde estás?", pregunta Kaito cuando es su tiempo de buscarlo. Nunca han pasado tanto tiempo sin verse, no desde que empezaron toda aquella locura y la espera, duele admitirlo, lo está volviendo loco. Ryouga se ríe del otro lado del teléfono, una risa un tanto irónica pero alegre. "Voy para allá". Al parecer no es el único que ha extrañado eso, lo que sea que signifique.

**25. Última vez.**  
"Escuché que estás saliendo con Yuuma", comenta casualmente Kaito un día, mientras ambos patrullan la ciudad. Se ha vuelto una costumbre, aunque ya no hay Barians que amenacen la paz de su hogar. Se ha vuelto una costumbre, como lo era el verse sin restricciones de tiempo, causalidad o espacio. Cuando Ryouga asiente, Kaito sabe que no hay más y que nunca lo habrá. Nunca estuvieron enamorados, pero al joven le alegra saber que la última vez fue hace mucho tiempo y que no hay necesidad de despedidas.

**26. Nueve.**  
El reloj sigue su curso, dejando resonar en la habitación a oscuras su tétrico y a la vez tranquilizante tic-tac. Al mirarlo, Ryouga se siente un poco extraño, no sólo por la hora y lo que esto implica, sino también por la normalidad que parece rodearlo: el sofá calentito, la televisión frente a él, la privacidad del lugar. "¿Sólo querías ver una película?", pregunta cuando Kaito cambia de canal en el televisor, buscando algún otro programa. "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo más?", las campanas que anuncian las nueve de la noche resuenan en el lugar y mientras ambos luchan una batalla de miradas, también llega el silencio. La respuesta llega de manera mutua, casi como si estuvieran sincronizados y aunque la televisión sigue sonando, estática en un canal de entretenimiento barato, ya se han olvidado de ella y otros sonidos invaden el lugar.

**27. Animal.**  
"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta su padre cuando Kaito sale a tirar la basura, entre la cual se encuentran varias camisas desgarradas. "Nada", responde él pues quiere evitarle los detalles tanto a él como a Haruto. "Ya no sirven", y es cierto, aunque no añade que no se han roto por un descuido o por antigüedad, eso sólo se lo hará saber a quien pagará la cuenta de su próxima ropa nueva, Kamishiro Ryouga. Al cual, por cierto, le va muy bien el apodo de tiburón.

**28. Estrés.**  
"Necesito verte", las palabras cruzan el espacio entre ellos, la distancia que sólo puede ser salvada por la línea telefónica, que conecta todas dimensiones, personas y lugares. La voz de Ryouga suena un poco desesperada, necesitada aún más, anhelante incluso. Al escucharla, la respuesta acude rápidamente tanto a sus labios como a su cuerpo, que ya anticipa su llegada sin la menor discreción.

**29. Canción.**  
Aunque lo oculta muy bien en frente de todos, Ryouga no puede evitar pensar cosas sucias cuando Kaito silba su canción introductoria, una presentación que no sólo amedrenta a sus oponentes, sino que también lo hace recordar lo que esos labios saben hacer cuando ambos están a solas.

**30. Interrupción.**  
A veces, en el interminable silencio que reina en casa de Kaito, sólo se pueden escuchar sus respiraciones, rápidas y superficiales. A veces también murmullos o malas palabras, mientras ambos luchan en el juego de poder que es su relación, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones que experimenta su cuerpo. A veces, pero no ésta vez. Pues aunque las respiraciones entrecortadas están presentes, pronto sus dueños parecen quedarse sin aliento, cuando la puerta principal se abre y, en ese interminable silencio, se escucha la voz de Haruto buscando a su hermano.

**FIN.**


End file.
